Leave your hat on
by Scottishchick1786
Summary: Severus Snape, the reluctant stag, is dragged out to a strip club by Lucius and co. What he deems his worst nightmare soon turns into the best night of his life. Smut, smut and more smut. For Mature readers only.


**A/N Hi everyone and welcome to my 3****rd**** piece of fanfic. This is a short story and like I promised isn't a tragedy/angst/hurt one lol. This story came to me when I was flicking through my MP3 player and I came across Joe Cockers song 'You can leave your hat on' so beware of the smut lol. So here goes. I hope you like it. As always HP belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Leave your hat on**

"Honestly Lucius must we go to some gaudy strip club. Can't we just stay at the Manor and have some firewhisky and pleasant-" He looked at the other men with a raised eyebrow at the use of the word 'pleasant'. "Tolerable company." Severus Snape, the reluctant stag grouched as they were seated at the table in the empty club. No doubt Lucius had paid the owner a hefty fee to have the place all to themselves.

Lucius frowned at his best friend, trying hard not to laugh as he remembered the surprise that was waiting for him.

"Honestly Severus, stop being so miserable. It's your stag party for Merlin's sake. Enjoy the remainder of your freedom while you still can."

"Hmm." Severus humphed taking a sip of his brandy. Stag and hen parties were customary here in the Wizzarding World, just as much as they were in the Muggle world but even still that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

He had basically been forced to injure this torture by his friends, acquaintances and soon to be wife's friends. How he still loathed that group, minus his fiancée of course.

Fiancée, he mused at the word. He still wasn't sure how he had been so lucky to have her in his life. After the war he had survived, much to his own surprise and decided that he had been lucky enough to be given a second chance, so why not make the most of it. So he returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions even after Albus offered him the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. This had been the job he had coveted throughout the years but had always been turned down. This time it was he, who kindly declined the offer, deciding he had seen enough of the Dark Arts to last a lifetime or two. So he stuck to what he knew and loved and he had always loved Potions. He was still the surly caustic Professor everyone loved to hate. The only difference now was that he no longer had to favour the Slytherins over the houses.

Four years after the War and him returning to teach, _she_ joined the staff as an Apprentice in Arithmacy to Professor Vector, with the prospect of taking over as Professor once the two years were up. Professor Vector wanted to retire after the trials and tribulations of War.

Over that time she and Severus developed a friendship and it was only then that he was able to truly appreciate her mind fully. Hermione Granger really was the brightest witch of her time; he could no longer deny that out loud.

She was shy and reserved at first, no doubt remembering how awful he had treated her when she had gone to school, and Merlin he had been pretty awful. But he sought her out to make amends and after much time, debates and conversations she began to relax in his company.

During their friendship Severus couldn't help begin to see her in a whole new light, in more ways than one. When she debated with him or got into a heated discussion her whole body became animated with excitement, or on the odd occasion annoyance. He noticed the small things about her, like the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, the way her amber eyes changed a shade or two depending on how she was feeling. The way she twirled a curl absentmindedly around her finger when she was deep in concentration. Her hair which had once been a frizzy bird's nest was now so long it cascaded down her back in the most tantalizing curls. Often he found himself wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through the mass, while burying his nose in the softness. Her hair wasn't the only thing to change. Anyone could notice how she grew into the body of a woman. After the War she had been too thin and rather unhealthy looking in his opinion. Now she had curves in all of the right places, beautiful round hips that swayed when she walked. An ample bosom that was just the right size to taunt and tease any poor man who gazed upon them. Her lips were full and so luscious looking and her eyes; they were matured well beyond her years. Yes Hermione Granger was definitely all woman.

Over time Severus became mesmerised by her, she was the most wonderful creature he had beheld in such a long time. Not since Lily Evans. He could not compare the two women that he had ever cared for, for they were both entirely different. But he knew the way he was beginning to feel about Hermione was nothing that he had ever felt before. It was more, much more.

He kept his feelings for her secret thinking that she would never return them. After all he had put her through, after everything he had done in his past, not to mention he was an ugly git who was 20 years older. No, there was no way someone like Hermione Granger, beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate Hermione, would ever feel anything more than friendship for him. He had already made a fool of himself once regarding his feelings; he sure as hell wasn't doing it a second time in his life. But he had been so wrong.

It had been one night during term time that Hermione had come down to his quarters to ask for a headache potion. Her third year students had been nothing but trouble that day.

Severus had been too occupied watching her that when he reached for the vial of pain potion, he instead grabbed a vial of Veritaserum. Before he could stop her, she had swallowed the whole thing down.

Much to her shock and embarrassment every time Severus spoke, she could only reply truthfully.

"There is nothing I can do Hermione." He said trying to calm her down.

"You could kiss me." She replied, her hands automatically clamping over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more.

Severus looked at her first with shock then with smug amusement, knowing that what she spoke was the truth.

"Why?" He simply asked, fascinated by these new turn of events.

She glared at him while she said,

"Because I want you too."

"Oh." He replied raising a mock eyebrow to look at her. "And how long have you wanted to do that Miss Granger?"

She glowered at him and through clenched teeth said,

"Since my last year at school."

This time he couldn't stop his eyebrow from shooting straight up to his hairline, as he took in her flushed face and her confessions. She wanted him. She had wanted him for that long. He couldn't seem to fathom it.

"Really that long." He whispered, making her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. "And pray tell why you feel that way?"

Tears began to sting her eyes, as she took in his bemused face. He was enjoying mocking her; he was taking some perverse enjoyment from watching her squirm, unable to control the words that spilled from her mouth. Tears trickled down her red flushed cheeks, as she squeezed her eyes shut. This was the worse torture she had ever injured. The Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to this.

"Because I'm in love with you." There it was her little secret out in the open for him to ridicule and sneer at. She was beyond humiliated and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and shut out the rest of the world. She was waiting for the lashing but to her surprise it never came.

Instead when she finally did have the courage to open her eyes, he was standing stock still. A mass of emotions running through his features all at once.

Feeling defeated and bereft she stood up to leave, not wanting to make a further full of herself, only to be grabbed, spun and pushed up against the stone cold wall, so fast she didn't have any time to react or draw out her wand.

His face was only inches from her own as he whispered huskily,

"You cannot tell a man you love him, and then promptly leave Miss Granger." And with that he bent his head and devoured her mouth with his. Both were instantly consumed by passion and want as they fought to get closer to one another needing to feel more contact. Preferably skin to skin contact. If he had been thinking at that moment with his brain and not his little head, he would have carried her like a gentleman to his bedroom and made love to her for the first time in his bed. Declaring his own love during, or afterwards depending. Of course once he had her in his bed he wasn't going to let her leave, ever. But because he was thinking with his little head and was consumed with the need to claim her as his own, he took her right there and then hard against the wall. She didn't seem to mind by the noises that were being emitted from her sweet swollen mouth however.

Three years later and here they were, about to be married. With him stuck in his worst nightmare.

Naked women were strutting about and dancing, and none of them interested him. At one point in his life they would have but not now he had his Hermione. These women were nothing compared to her. So why even pretend.

He watched as the other men around him shouted, clapped and grinned like lunatics, clearly enjoying themselves. There was Lucius, Draco, Albus, Flitwick, Hagrid, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius (of all people), Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Neville bloody Longbottom, the bane of Severus's life while he taught that year. He couldn't help how odd it was to have people he used to consider enemies at _his_ stag do. The fact that _he_ of all people was even having a stag do was odd in itself. He watched with some amusement as the youngest Weasley boy sat dumbstruck, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and his ears and cheeks redder than his hair, as a young woman gyrated right in front of him. Severus wondered if the young man had ever even seen a naked woman before, then decided to strike that thought from his mind. It was not an image he wanted lingering in his thoughts.

The owner of the bar came sauntering over to the table grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Which one of you fellows is the stag?" He enquired.

Amused faces turned to Severus as a loud cheer went up.

"Sadly that would indeed be me." He said with a resigned sigh.

"Aww now don't say it like that. You're supposed to be having fun. Anyway we have a private viewing room for you already. Miss Amber will be doing you a special dance." He smiled with a wink.

Another cheer went up as some of the party began to pat Severus's back, claiming he was a lucky bastard. He certainly didn't feel like one.

"If you don't mind I would rather let someone else go in." Private dances just weren't his thing.

"I've been told she's for _your_ eyes only. There's no getting out of it."

With an audible sigh, Severus stood up to the chorus of yet more cheers.

"Fine!" He groaned. "Then you better lead the way."

The owner took him into one of the empty back rooms. It was bare of any furnishings except from two chairs, one which sat on a small stage, its back towards the audience so whoever sat on it was facing away and the other sat in front of the stage, where the audience member would sit. Him being that said member. The owner indicated Severus to sit and grinned again.

"Miss Amber will be out soon. Enjoy your dance and erm…feel free to take your time." With one last wink he left leaving Severus alone in the darkness.

"Good Merlin what kind of hell is this." He wondered as he waited impatiently.

The sound of heels tapping along the floor alerted him to Miss Amber's presence. He could only see the faint shadow of her as she sat down into position.

With a long sigh he could already feel himself bored with the tediousness of it all. Why must he suffer? All he wants to do is marry the woman he loves, why does he need to go through all of this to get there.

Just then the music started up and after a while a set of lights flickered on revealing Miss Amber to Severus. Upon seeing her he immediately sat upright in his chair and took in the sight before him with rapt attention.

She was stunning sitting there facing him, her arms crossed over the top of the chair back, her sheer black stocking clad legs spread provocatively at either side while her body remained hidden by the chair. She had on a pair of daring black high heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled up and hidden underneath a black fedora hat that was tilted a little to the side hiding one part of her face. She wore black smoky eye make-up that only drew attention to her most seductive feature and bright red lipstick that highlighted the fullness of her lips. Severus wasn't sure what she was wearing for it looked like a long sleeved black coat but he couldn't wait to find out, feeling more eager now than he was before.

With a seductive nod of her head she smiled down at Severus before slowly rising from the chair. Swaying her hips as she went she walked around to the front of the chair, turning so that her back was to him. Looking over her shoulder she gave a rather coy seductive smile before she swayed her hips all the way down to the floor and back up again.

Severus instantly felt his mouth water at the simple seductive action, while his little head jumped straight to attention. She had him hooked on her movements.

Spinning around she smiled just in time for the singer to start.

'_Baby take off your coat…real slow' _

At the singers words she smiled unzipping the black coat slowly before flinging it out into the non-existent audience, away from Severus. She revealed a beautiful green dress underneath the coat. Once it was off she done a cheeky little shimmy before twirling a little to the side.

'_Take off your shoes... I'll take your shoes'_

So slowly she bent over running her hand down her legs as she then slipped off one shoe, repeating the same action for the second one. Severus's gaze travelled down her legs in sync with her movements, as hunger and anticipation filled him.

'_Baby, take off your dress_

_Yes…Yes…Yes…'_

Severus watched as she turned her back on him again, gazing coyly over her shoulder. First slipping one strap of her dress down over her shoulder followed by the second before letting it fall into a pool of material around her feet. Severus sucked in his breath at the sight of her. Traveling from her black stocking legs to the black suspenders at her thighs, up to the black lace of her small shorts that covered her perfectly sculpted bum, up to the deep green strapless corset she wore, that synched her small waste showing all of her curves. She was utterly captivating. Leaning forward Severus gazed at her hungrily. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as he first thought.

'_You can leave your hat on_  
_You can leave your hat on_  
_You can leave your hat on'_

Holding the tip of the hat gently she twirled around again, back over to the chair so she faced away from him and like before swayed her hips all the way down to the floor. This time she didn't get up straight away. Instead she angled her head, so that she was looking to the right side of her. And slowly she moved her right leg out straight. She ran her fingers tantalizingly slowly from her toes, all the way up her leg, and over the right side of her stomach, tracing her fingers over her breast, to her shoulder then finally to the tip of the hat and once again she nodded. Tucking her right leg back in, she sashayed her way back up, wiggling her bum a little once she stood straight. Severus groaned out loud as her perfectly rounded buttocks jiggled with the movement. If Severus could say anything about his taste in women, it would be that he was definitely a bum man and Miss Amber had the most delectable bum he had ever seen.

'_Go over there, turn on the lights_  
_Hey all the lights'_

Swaying over to the side of the stage, Severus's eyes followed her every movement as he waited patiently to see how she would tease him next. She flicked on the lights illuminating the whole room. He could see her properly now in every detail as his eyes bulged at the sight, she was even more beautiful in the bright light. His eyes weren't the only thing that was bulging at the moment as he wanted nothing more than to ravish her right there on the stage.

'_Come back here, stand on that chair_  
_Yeah that's right'_

Once again she followed the lyrics of the song and swayed over to the chair. Gracefully stepping up onto it. Severus watched her in utter fascination, noticing the wicked smile on her face.

'_Raise your arms up in the air _  
_Now shake 'em'_

Skimming her hands up and over her sides until her arms were up in the air, she leaned over slightly and wiggled her breasts, breaking her professionalism as she let out a little chuckle at the action. Severus groaned again as he watched her perfect orbs shake with the movement. This was the sweetest kind of torture he had ever injured, and he didn't know how long he would last. He already had to adjust himself twice.

'_You give me reason to live_  
_You give me reason to live_  
_You give me reason to live_  
_You give me reason to live'_

She leaned over the chair a little further than before and ran her hand over her backside before tilting her head up, and smacking her bum hard. Standing up straight she ran her hands over her breasts, fondling them as she went. Smiling down at Severus she stepped off the chair before pushing it away. Now it was just her alone on the stage.

'_Sweet darling_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_You can leave your hat on, _  
_Baby,_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_You can leave your hat on_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_(You can leave your hat on)'_

Severus watched as she squeezed her legs together tightly, her hands moving to the back of her head, so that she pushed out her breasts. She swirled her hips, while her eyes were completely locked onto his. Turning around, so that her back was now facing him, she bent over giving him a perfect view of her buttocks. Running her fingers up the inside of her legs, and over her hips until finally they cupped the swell of her bum. Squeezing them she moaned sensually, the noise going straight to Severus's arousal. Her perfect luscious mouth was in an 'O' shape as she squeezed her eyes shut. Moving her body so that she was now standing up straight. She twirled around to face him and bit her lower lip provocatively.

'_Suspicious minds keep talkin'_  
_They're tryin' to tear us apart_  
_They don't believe in this love of mine_  
_They don't know what love is'_

Slowly, always agonisingly slowly, she began to sway over to Severus stopping right in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. She ran her fingers through his hair, before running them over his shoulders, down his chest, over his hips and erection, stopping on his thighs, carefully prying his legs wide apart to create space. Turning her back on him, she swayed all the way down to the floor between his legs, her hands lying on top of each one and tilted her head back, so that the bun her hair was in pressed agonisingly onto his erection. She smiled as she felt his hips buck involuntary underneath her, as he sought out more pressure and relief. This woman was driving him insane with want and need, as every bit of his body lit with a burning desire for her. Still in her sitting position she managed to turn around so now that she was facing him. Her hands lying on both of his legs while she looked up at him from hooded lids. She too was clearly enjoying herself.

Her hands ran up his body, over his thighs then lingering over his erection. The sensation making him groan and fling his head back; as she touched the area he so desperately needed relief with.

'_They don't know what love is_  
_They don't know what love is_  
_They don't know what love is_  
_I know what love is'_

With her hands back on his legs, she pushed her body upwards, making sure her breasts rubbed against him in every way possible. The friction between them caused Severus to lick his suddenly dry lips. Never before had he felt so desperate for a woman. Powerless to do anything about it all he could do was pray it wouldn't kill him in the process. With her hands now on his shoulders, she circled him, so now she was standing behind him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and arms all the while her breasts pressed against his back and neck. She leaned over so that her cheek was against his, opening the top couple of buttons of his white shirt so that she could rub her fingers over the skin of his pale chest. He groaned at the contact her fingers leaving behind a burning trail on his skin. Moving in front of him again, she closed his legs and smiled. The most teasing smile yet. This was it he mused; she's going to kill me. He could see it now in the Daily Prophet- Severus Snape dies tragically during the most sensual lap dance. Cause of death- an overpowering feeling of horniness, an aching penis and blue balls.

'_And put it my way_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_You can leave your hat on_  
_Pretty wild_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_Give me some reason to live_  
_(You can leave your hat on)_  
_You can leave your hat on_  
_(You can leave your hat on)'_

She stepped forward so that his legs were between hers, his face pressed against her breasts. He was in heaven. Sitting down so that she straddled him, she wrapped her legs around him, and ground her hips. He flung his head back and moaned loudly, as her heat penetrated him. Leaning back, she added more friction against his hard erection, causing his hips to buck once more. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself fully against him. He could feel her panting breath against his skin. Knowing she was as turned on as he was only added fuel to the rapidly growing fire. Grounding her hips against him once more was the last straw, just as well the music was finishing. Moving her forward slightly he unbuckled his belt frantically pulling out his hard aching member. Feeling too frustrated to care, he moved the lace material of her shorts over so that he could see her hot wet core, and with a groan and one quick thrust entered her swiftly.

Relief at being surrounded by her tightness filled him, as he began to thrust into her again causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh god Severus. Yes" She hissed. Her arms clung around his neck as his hand gripped her small waist; he pulled her down onto his hard penis, impaling her.

"Oh gods woman." He hissed with each agonising thrust, as his impending orgasm grew closer.

"Oh….Severus…..Yes…." She moaned through panting breaths.

"Come…..for….me….woman…." He groaned, through gritted teeth as he felt that familiar tingling sensation at the base of his spine.

Another thrust along with his words of command tipped her over the edge. Flinging her head back she cried out his name as her orgasm came crashing down on top of her.

Her tightness gripped him like a vice as her orgasm was ripped from her, triggering his own release.

"Oh god that's it." With a thrust and a grunt, he spilled his seed deep within her finally reaching the relief he so craved. Pulling her close to him, she panted heavily against his chest, as they both tried to regain their breaths. Their bodies, still fully clothed and sweating profusely, were limp and sated, but neither one minded.

"You Miss Amber." He managed to say through ragged breaths. "Are going to be the death of me?"

Smiling against his chest, she giggled.

"Does that mean you enjoyed it Severus?" She asked, trying to act the innocent party.

He chuckled.

"Enjoy it, bloody hell it was fantastic, I actually thought you were going to kill me."

Laughing she sat up looking at him with slight amusement. Neither one had moved yet and neither one cared that he was still very much inside of her. Perhaps they were both hoping for round two.

"I aim to please." She smiled smugly

"What made you do this Hermione?" He kissed her forehead lovingly looking deeply into those amber eyes which he so loved. Smiling because the colour of her eyes, knowing how much he loved them, was the reason for her choice of name.

"I knew you would have thought tonight to be tedious, so I thought I would make it a bit more fun for you shall we say." She said with a devious smile. Her eyes full of love and warmth for him. A look that never stopped taking his breath away.

Severus couldn't help but feel rather proud that his witch would go to so much effort just to please him. The feeling brought a rather warm happiness to him.

"You're lucky it was _me_. I nearly sent someone in my place." He held her tighter; more possessively as he realized some other Wizzard may have seen his witch dressed like this. And he wasn't a Wizzard who liked to share what was his. Especially not _his_ witch.

She flung her head back and laughed.

"Thank Merlin for that, I think I would have died if it had been someone else. That's why I specifically said, it was for your eyes only. Because I'm yours."

Hearing her words of declaration his little head once again began to stir. He did so love hearing her say things like that. And she knew it.

"Tell me again." His voice was deep and husky, once again the arousal evident.

Looking at him now, that mischievous twinkle back in her eyes and with a seductive smile once again on her lips, she said.

"Severus I'm yours, only yours." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned against him and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm yours all yours." With those words she rolled her hips.

He stirred alive inside of her once more and with a quirk of his eyebrow said,

"You're all mine Hermione." And with that began round number two.

An hour and a half after he first stepped into the room, a rather mussed up, sweaty Severus came stepping back out. His hair was ruffled, his shirt was still unbuttoned and hanging out all ways, his swollen lips still had the trace of red lipstick. With a Cheshire cat grin, and not caring about his appearance, he sauntered back to the table next to Lucius and took a swig of brandy in celebration.

Lucius couldn't help the laugh that escaped, as he took in his friends sexed up state.

"I take it you liked your little surprise then." He teased a knowing look upon his aristocratic face.

Not bothering to hide the smug smile Severus stretched his legs out and said,

"I take it you knew."

Laughing again Lucius nodded.

"Indeed I did, but no-one else does. I take it Mrs Snape-to-be is quite the little spitfire, by the looks of it anyway."

With a smug twitch, Severus took another swig of his drink and laughed.

"Put it this way my friend, if I was to choose my own death. It would be that."

"Is that right? Perhaps I should-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't finish that sentence if you wish to remain alive." Severus sneered at his friend.

Lucius laughed and shrugged him off.

"You were never one to share your toys Severus, such a killjoy."

"And I never will."

Years later looking back on his stag night, Severus could honestly say that it was better than he had ever imagined. Of course no-one knew what had happened that night except from Lucius.

It wasn't until after the wedding that they found out that they had managed to conceive on that night. So for both Severus and Hermione it was better than they hoped and certainly a night they would both remember. It was safe to say that, that song quickly became a favourite for Severus, amongst a few added others. And the little outfit Hermione wore that night joined a collection of some similar outfits. Private dances had never been Severus's thing, not until that one night with Miss Amber aka Mrs Hermione Snape. Now they were a regular thing for the Snape marriage.

'


End file.
